Never Let You Go
by karenchis
Summary: -Me voy a ir al infierno Sa ku ra... -Ya estoy ardiendo Uchiha.


_**Basada en la canción "Never Let You Go" de Justin Bieber 3 la escribí cuando recién salio la canción, es la primera que publico díganme si soy buena, porque tengo muchas mas de donde salio esta hahaha Sasusaku obvio :)**_

* * *

><p>Todo el odio de Konoha estaba sobre él, su mejor amigo ya no podía perdonarle, incluso Dios seria capaz de castigarlo, pero yo no podía darle la espalda y menos ahora que me necesita tanto como yo a el.<p>

-Sakura - su frío aliento golpeo mi mejilla haciendo que retomara mi lugar a un lado de su cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - trate de sonreír, pero por dentro me estaba muriendo de angustia al verlo en ese estado deplorable.

-Mejor que ayer… ¿Qué haces aquí? - Frunció el ceño como de costumbre.

-Yo… - No me dejo hablar, como pudo se incorporo poniéndose de pie y yo me levante de la silla que estaba a un lado.

Intente alejarme para darle espacio pero me lo impidió, tomo mi cintura con ambas manos y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

-¿No deberías odiarme? Destruí tu aldea y aun así estas aquí… ¿O es que estas esperando la oportunidad para matarme?- susurro en mi oído, sentía que me faltaba el aire, su fragancia inundo mis sentidos haciéndome perder la razón, disfrutaba tanto del tacto.

-No te odio, no puedo - dije bajito subiendo mis manos por su marcado torso desnudo.

-¿Por qué? - me soltó bruscamente - ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por mi? No valgo la pena Sakura…- Su mirada era de dolor, y el seño arrugado por la preocupación.

-Porque te amo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo Uchiha - Solté enojada -¿Lo estas dudando?- No contuve mas mis lagrimas.

-No, pero no quiero que termines viviendo como yo, no quiero que dejes tus lujos, amistades y los buenos recuerdos en Konoha, no quiero que cambies todo por vivir así- extendió sus brazos mostrando el lugar en donde estábamos. Era una de las antiguas viviendas de los Uchiha, a mi gusto no estaba tan mal.

-No me importa, mientras tu estés conmigo- me acerque a el.

-Y si no pudiera corresponderte ¿Qué arias?- Bajo la cabeza haciendo que el cabello azabache cubriera su rostro.

-Si me estas prohibiendo los besos, dame el ultimo abrazo - Pase mis brazos sobre su cuello posando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Este es el sueño que eh estado persiguiendo- Sonreí ante sus palabras y el correspondió a mi abrazo - Te amo Sakura- sus manos bajaron de mi espalda a mi cintura lentamente, me separo un poco de el y aprisiono mis labios con los suyos, me besaba lentamente, realmente torturante, me sentía en el paraíso.

-Déjame quedarme a tu lado - dije entre besos. Sus manos se posaron en mis muslos atrayéndome mas hacia el, como si se pudiera…

-Me voy ah ir al infierno Sa ku ra - Bajo por mi cuello depositando apasionados besos en el camino.

-Pero esta vida es muy larga, y yo ya estoy ardiendo Uchiha- intente empujarlo sobre la cama, con cuidado para no lastimarlo pero no lo logre, el entendió el mensaje y me arrastro hacia la cama quedando yo debajo de el.

-Y este amor es muy fuerte- contesto con voz ronca - Ten por seguro que nunca te dejare ir, atente a las consecuencias- Beso de nuevo mis labios con fervor.

A los pocos segundos se sentó sobre la cama, ¿se arrepintió? Pensé.

-Quiero que esto sea especial, no en este lugar- me levante igual que el y tomo mi mano.

-Estoy de acuerdo - Sonreí apretando su mano - Además tu equipo puede venir y se darían cuenta de que estas conmigo… - Baje la mirada, no sabia como reaccionaria ellos, talvez no les caigo bien.

-No me importa el mundo, ¿Por qué lo aria si estas tu aquí?- Solté una carcajada ante el comentario.

-Cuuuuuuuursi - Bese su mentón suavemente.

-Por si no lo sabias esto es amor- Tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me beso, un beso lleno de sentimiento, dolor y amor.

-Tengo miedo, comenzaran a perseguirnos…

-No te preocupes por nada, estoy aquí - Se recostó jalándome a su lado, paso delicadamente una mano sobre mi cintura y yo me abrase a el.

-Nunca te dejare ir…- se quedo profundamente dormido, era reconfortante verlo descansar de esa manera.

-No pienso irme U chi ha - sentí los parpados pesados, y lentamente me quede dormida.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que les pareció? :3<em>**

**_¿soy buena?_**

**_Dejen sus comentarios... reviews! ;)_**

**_Camila ~ 3_**


End file.
